Bullies
Bullies, also called Bullysaurs, were dino-lunks that once ruled all the schools until the school principals sent them to "permanent detention." Then, Jerry Rassic wanted to study them for his science fair project and took the bullies to "Bully Island." Where they won't harm anyone and a place to be called "home." They are en-caged in electric fences that will keep them from escape until Jerry released them and hoping to destroy Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4. But they still hold a grudge against Jerry and now, they rule the island. Types of Bullies Wedgiesaurus Rex A T-rex parody that can give super atomic wedgies. Some can't be performed by other bully species.Wedgiesaurus Rexes have a black long hood tail of a jacket tied to their waist, a blue cap, green eyes, a round under-bite jaw and clawed toes protruding from ripped shoes. Only one that lives on the island (all the others of the species have been sent to permanent detention.) Two types of Wedgiesaurus Rexes #A blue cap, a light green shirt,green eyes, blue jeans and black jacket Wedgiesaurus Rexes. #A red cap, a orange shirt, brown eyes, and red jeans Wedgiesaurus Rexes. Abilities *They have many styles of wedgies (the Classic wedgie, the Reverse wedgie, Around-The-World wedgie, Yo-Yo wedgie, Wedgie on the beach, the Texas wedgie, and the Reggie wedgie.) *Enhanced strength. *Strong Jaws Weaknesses *Wedgiesaurus Rexes respond to movement and won't harm anyone if they don't move, and leave them alone. *If their prey does their homework and it's all correct answers, they let them off the hook and think of them as "friends." *They can't perform a wedgie attack if the prey is not wearing underwear. Numbuh 1- Love is the only one to come up with that plan. *Very low intelligent and having a small brain. Noogie Raptors They are redneck-looking bullies that are a parody of a Velociraptors. Noogie Raptors have a red bandanna on their heads, a white tank top, a long edge mouth, sport shoes, a chain tail with a sardine can attached to it, spiked armbands, blue jeans and huge fists. Abilities *They can noogie so bad, it can give your head a horrible burn. *Fast runners *Enhanced sense of smell. Weaknesses *Noogie Raptors can't target large prey and must be small to performed a noogie. *If their tail is tied up or stuck on a heavy object. They can't get their prey. Spitballosaurus They are goth punk rocker type bullies. A parody of a Dilophosaurus. Spitballosauruses has a toilet paper tail and collar around their coats goes up like a frilled lizard. They hunt in a pack of three, but in three types of Spitballosauruses. There are three types of Spitballosauruses: #Flat hair (orange) , pink skin and maroon jeans. # Mohawk (purple) , tan skin and blue jeans. #Cap (brown hair), brown skin and tan jeans. Abilities *Spitballosauruses used straws to fire spitballs and hard to remove. *They are strong in a pack. *Super smell to track prey. *Can run up to 15 mph. Weaknesses *Break the straw so they can't fire spitballs. *They can't fight alone. *Easily to scare only when they see a bigger "bully." Wet Willy Mammoths Hunchbacked boys and girls with a pony tail parody of a Wooly Mammoth. They have two square tusks, a round body, muscular arms, short legs, a mammoth like-head, snub-nose, huge hands and big feet. Two types of Wet Willy Mammoths #Red hair, pink skin, red shirts and blue jeans Wet Willy Mammoths . #Blond hair, brown skin, purple shirt and tan jeans Wet Willy Mammoths . Abilities *Wet Willy Mammoths can easily stick a wet through a spitballosaurus' head and jump three times their height. *Have the same speed of a elephant. *Tough enough take a pack of a spitballosauruses. Weaknesses *They are short tempered and charge at anyone and give them a wet willy. *Wet Willy Mammoths are not very bright. Footballosaurus A big football player running with no shoes or socks. They are the parody of Ankylosaurus. They have spike plates on its shoulders pads, helmets, upper arm pads, back, beak lips and a towel tail with a football attached to the end of it. Two types of Footballosaurus. #Blue Footballosaurus. #Red Footballosaurus. Abilities *Footballosaurus can tackle intruders with brute force and take over new territories. *Having the strength to push a car into a locker. *Their tails used to whip or hit enemies and each other for fun. *Enhance strength. Weaknesses *Not too smart and can be easily distracted with food. *Very short temper. *Will fight over for affection of a "pretty girl." Jacketdacyls Another goth punk rocker type bullies a parody of a Pteradactyl. They use the open sides of their jackets as wings and fly around the island. Looking for prey with money and food. Living in a flock. Two types of Jacketdacyls: #Caps (blue and purple.) #Mohawk (light blue and blond.) Abilities *Flight and gliding. *Dive-bombing jet-like speed and steal their prey possessions' from the trees and the sky. *Good climbing skills. *Sharp teeth. Weaknesses *Can't fight on the ground. *Never travel alone. *Jacketdacyls can be lured with money and food to capture a flock. Purseceratops A angry lady parody of a Triceratops. They have a frilled crest-like hair on the back of their heads with two strands of hair on each side and a pointed nose that look like a horn. They wear a white button shirt, red pants, an orange head band, blue sandles and carry a blue purse. They are nice to their neighbors, but not to trouble makers and jerks. Abilities *Charging at high speed. ]] *A purse to hit hooligans. *Super slaps. Weaknesses *Low price sale. *Salads. *Cute animals and will baby them. Cheer Raptors They are flying, spunky cheerleader-like bullies that cheer for sport-like bully dinosaurs during their game seasons and really extremly colorful. Jerry had trouble of catching and caging these hyperactive bullies and love to party, they are the parody of Microraptors. Abillities *Flight *Skilled Acrobatic and Dancers *Insult and Flirt Masters *Highly Active Weaknesses *Handsome or strong males *Money, rings and fashion clothings. *Party until dawn. Love Interests: Number of bullies of have fallen for them and few Cheer Raptors dated them. *Constructionworkersaurus *Basketballosaurus *Footballosaurus *Punkosaurus (Only the lucky can date these beasts.) *Wrestleosaurus Rex Ponytailosaurus A herd of lumbering beast with pontail-like crest, duck-like mouths, webbed hands and feet, they are the parody of Parasurolophus. Living by rivers, lakes and migrate around the island for food, their more related to nerds than bullies. Each of their voice calls is similar to a trumbones and annoying any bigger bullies way from the herd, they also use their voices to attracting females of their kind. Constructionworkersaurus A parody of a Pachycephalosaurus. Chasing away and ramming unwelcome guest with their helmet heads. Prettycutesaurus They are good-looking boys and girls a parody of a Compsognathus. They tease, hurt your feelings and get free stuff from people or bullies for looking so " beautiful." Known members *'Britney:' Leader of the Prettycutesaurus. Basketballosaurus 'They are tallest bullies on Bully Island and a parody of a Brachiosaurus. Playing on a large basketball court and towering over anyone who is short or small. Known Members *'Brooklyn' *'Towers' Snowballosaurus Winter loving, snowball throwing bullies that lives in cold places and they are the parody of a Cryolophosaurus. They hate hot weather and only live in cold places. Jerry would have a hard time calming them down and had to take those bullies to a "better Bully Island." Abillities *Snowball Projectiles *Winter glasses, gloves, boots and coats *Clawed Hands and Feet *Spikey Hair *Scarf-like tails *Icy Breath Weakness *Hot Weather *Muddy and Dusty Terrains *Sunny Days Artisticosaurus A creative and "weird" bully and would ruin anyone's homework by drawing on it.They like to do arts & crafts. A parody of a Allosaurus. Living in pairs or a pack and wear creative clothes. Party Animocus A special group of bullies with the instinct to create large parties and consider pests to neighbours, Jerry believes they are "The Missing Link" to humans of possessing the first urges to dancing in large groups. Parody of Giantopithecus and given the name byAbigail LincolnAbigail Lincoln because is easy to remember the name, they ressemble of a slimmer versions of the Abominable Snowsuit. Also, consider as allies to the KND for distractions. Abillities *Long Arms and Legs *Flexible Bodies and Limbs *Seismic Stomping *Dancing Experts Weaknesses *Party Musics *Large amount of food *Simply Naive Huggasaurus Loving and hugging dimwits squeezing anyone's toys with their spikey arms and chin. Ending up tearing it to pieces and the parody of a Stegosaurus. Graffitiartistosaurus Paint spraying bullies and are more related to noogie raptors. They are the parody of a Carnotaurus. Also, they can make themselves invisible and not get caught. Brace-o-Tooth Tigers Smiling bullies with sharp canines using their teeth to reflect the bright light to blind anyone for looking at them. A parody of a Smilodon. Their heads look like Mr. Fibbs. But, meaner and wearing braces. Their enemies are Sandkicking Birds. Punching Raptors Unlike the noogie raptor, they punch unaware people for good laugh and a parody of a Megaraptor, but faster and stronger. Sandkicking Birds Long-legged ruffians that kicks sand and buries prey with their big feet. Having a beak-like mouth, a long neck and hair. A parody of a Terror Bird. Their enemies are Brace-o-Tooth Tigers. Punkosaurus Big punk rocker bullies that takes over bullies homes and these beasts are the parody of a Spinosaurus. Punkosaurus has a bullwhip tail. They wear spiked armbands, spike boots, spike belt,spiked collar, spike jacket with spines its back, blue shirt and green shorts. Their long neck, mouth, legs and arms making them the toughest bullies. They can beat up a Wedgiesaurus Rex and scare other bullies away, except a Wrestleosaurus Rex. Splashosaurus These beach-side bullies that would fishing and splash water at people for coming near them with their huge claw hands. A parody of a Baryonyx. Slaposaurus Well-manner bullies that would slap bullies for picking on weak kids with their flat hands and a parody of a Plateosaurus. Gossip Raptors Information telling bullies that reveal anyone's deep secrets and the parody of a Oviraptor. 'Shakedown Sloths These tall, hillbilly bullies would shakedown anyone by lifting up and shake them for money, the parodies of a Ground Sloths and Hill Billies. Backwood dwellers living in large families and hardly any bullies would mess them because their size and number in groups. Swirly Wolves A sneaky pack of bullies that give swirlies and laugh about it. A parody of Dire Wolves. Flipoverodon A large sea bully that goes under boats, ships, rafts and surfboards to flip them under the sea. This bully is the biggest in the ocean. It's a parody of a Liopleurodon. Wrestleosaurus Rex These bullies are the bigger versions of the Wedgiesaurus Rex, but, more slender, lighter, bigger and kinder than the rest. Also, Wrestleosaurus Rexes have a longer hood, tail, arms, body, legs and big feet. They don't like to pick on anyone and would rather make friends, but when someone isn't getting by any bullies, they will save them and protect them. They will roar to scare enemies away. If the enemy attacks, a Wrestleosaurus Rex wrestle down it's foe down and sit on him or her until their foe taps out or "gives up." Wrestleosaurus Rexes are a parody of a Gigantosaurus. Athleticorgarus These bullies are swift swimmers.They bob there head on the surface until something gets in the deep part then attacks. It lives in creeks, ponds, and rivers. Athleticorgarus are parodies of Placodus. Artiepteryx These small, short bullies are fast,and can fly. They attack all types of bullies and hunt raptors and flying objects for game. Artiepteryxes are a parody of Archaeopteryx. Boogersaurus These large bullies attack by sneezing out a big booger. They are lazy, big, and very strong, they live in caves and almost never come out except to bully detected kids.They're most brutal attack is The Mega Booger that is a 60 ft booger which can keep you sticky for about 13 weeks.They're enemies are Snotosauruses. Jocktopus Bullies that live underwater of Bully Island, they wear a lot of hoodies as tentacles. They spray glue instead of ink, and they grow to 58 ft when adult but 39 ft when bully. Snotosaurus These bullies are bigger versions of Spitballosaurus.They're enemies are Boogersaurs. They hunt in a pack of four, sometimes by two when 16 years old. They wear skull shirts, black jackets and tan pants. They have a big nose that can fire snot at a alarming rate. They're tough enough to face wet willy mammoths, packs of swirlys wolves and 23 KND kids, but afraid of water .Their snot can travel at the speed of 35 mph and can hit so hard it can knock out small to medium-size bullies and kids. Snotosaurus are a parody of a Utahraptor. Baseballosaurus These bullies play on a baseball field next to Basketballosaurus. These big lunks love to hit people with baseballs. Baseballosaurus are a parody of Acrocanthosaurus. Trivia *Many of the bullies on the island share parts of the name of a dinosaur. *In Jurassic Park, Wedgiesaurus Rex skeleton was a displayed in Jerry's museum. Unlike the movie, there are two skeletons: a T-Rex (Wedgiesaurus Rex) and a Brachiosaurus (Basketballosaurus.) *Like T-rex and Spinosaurus, Wedgiesaurus Rex and Punkosaurus are natural enemies. A group of Punkosauruses was used by Jerry Rassic to defeating every Bully Dinosaurs on the island, which they turn on him and took over the island. *Jerry would have created more islands for his bullies, hinting he could on his next created island. Category:Villains Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Nightmares